Blackmail
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Novafox (Sly x Nova) Eddie has been having some money issues. It gets worse when James learns about his secret about stealing money from Aleks. WARNING: Rated M for adult m/m content.
1. Got Caught

WARNING: This story contains adult m/m content!

Chapter 1 - Got Caught

It was the afternoon when Eddie was alone in the apartment without Aleks. The Russian was busy at the Creature House, helping with another short the other Creatures were filming. Eddie thought that it was the right time to go in Aleks' bedroom to do something that he never told him or anyone about. You see, Eddie has a small money problem. Even though he is a partnered Youtuber and has over a million subscribers, he wasn't getting enough for the rent for the apartment he and Aleks pay. They both pay half of the rent to be even. Whenever Aleks goes out to somewhere or when he is sleeping, Eddie sneaks into his room to go on his Paypal account and transfer some money into a decoy account that he made for only this purpose, and then transfer the money from that to his main account.

Eddie always felt so guilty when he went in Aleks' room. He flipped the switch to light up the room and sat down on the chair next to the computer desk. He turned on the monitor and went on the internet. Fingers pressed against the letters to go to Paypal. The page loaded up, and was relieved that Aleks was still logged in to his account on this computer. He quietly apologized to Aleks under his breath as he clicked the transfer money button and did his business with the information. He doesn't take all the money out. That would make Aleks the poor boy. He only takes enough for his side of the rent, video games, and food. When that was done, he opened another tab to go to Aleks' email account. The website alerts the user if he, or someone else used it recently. Luckily, the account was also still logged in and he deleted the message. Finally, he deleted the browser history so Aleks doesn't see what he has done.

During that whole time of doing this routine, he never heard the front door open, or the sound of someone saying hello. He suddenly felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder. His eyes widened and was in shock. If it was Aleks, he would be totally screwed. It would be bad if he kicked him out of the apartment. It would be worse if Aleks and the rest of the Creatures shunned him out of the group. He immediately turned around to see who was behind him.

It wasn't Aleks that was behind him. It was actually James, the most popular of the Creatures. He was looking rather concerned. He saw Eddie's car in the driveway, so he knew he was home. He did knock a few times before coming in. He even shouted hello and no one responded. Eddie was too focused on his task to hear anything. "James, I didn't hear you come in." He made an excuse.

"What are you doing on Aleks' computer?" James asked.

"Uh...well, I..." Eddie couldn't think of a lie at this very moment.

James saw the page to Paypal. "Dude, are you using his Paypal account?"

Eddie stood up from the chair. "Just let me explain."

"Explain? Explain how you're stealing your best friend's money? You better have a very good reason why."

Eddie brought James to his own room and they both sat on his bed. He explained the whole problem to him as honest as possible. After he was done with his story, he said, "I know it's wrong, but I don't want to be homeless. I hope you understand." Eddie looked down, feeling miserable. "Please don't tell Aleks. I don't want to lose my best friend."

James smirked as he thought of an idea on how to keep the older male's secret. "I won't tell anyone, but on one condition. You're going to have to help me with some...problems."

Eddie looked back up, feeling relieved. He smiled and asked, "Sure. I'll do anything. So, what is it?" His smile went away when the other man scooted closer to him.

"You're going to do as I say."

Eddie felt like his life was screwed. He didn't want to be someone's slave for the rest of his life, unless he had a chance to pay every cent that he stole from Aleks. "What are you going to make me do? Edit your videos? Do all of your chores at the Creature house?"

"Nope. Something else that's fun." James grabbed Eddie by the shoulders.

"J-James, what are you-" Eddie's eyes widened when James, of all people, pushed himself forward and connected his lips against the other pair. This was an unexpected turn of events. But this was wrong, really wrong. Eddie felt him pull away. "This isn't right."

"You don't want your devilish little secret exposed, do you?" James saw him shake his head no. "Then do whatever I say. You said you would do anything." He placed his hands on the other's hips and kissed him again, but this time, more deep and passionate. Eddie thought he was going to be his little chore slave to keep his secret safe, but this was much worse. James was touching him wrongly by rubbing his sides slowly.

Eddie quickly pushed him away. "James, I'll do anything else for you so you won't rat anything out. But please, not this. I could help you edit your vid-" He was interrupted and shocked by James' next move. James grabbed his hand and roughly pressed the palm against his own crotch.

James grinned at his reaction. "That was just from the kiss." He unzipped his jeans and guided the hand into them. He let it rest on the bump in his boxers and made a slight grunt from the warmth. "Maybe if you could work on it a bit more, it'll grow bigger."

Eddie had to face the fact that James was serious about all of this. If he didn't do this, then his secret will be known. After letting out a deep sigh, his hand rubbed up and down against the clothed bulge. He saw James change facial expressions and made a quiet groan. At least he was doing something right. He saw the lump become bigger from his touch. "We shouldn't do this. It'll effect our friendship, and our relationship with the Creatures."

"If you don't, then I'll just..." James dug into his pants pocket and took out his phone. He was going to call Aleks, until a hand stopped him.

"Wait!" Eddie stopped him in time. "I'll...I'll do it."

James put the phone back in his pocket. "Good, now pull my pants and boxers down." He watched as Eddie held both sides of the attire. His pants and boxers were slowly and nervously pulled down to his ankles. Eddie's face grew red and he turned his head to the side with his eyes closed, but James grabbed his head and made him turn back, facing his arousal. "Don't look away and touch me."

Eddie's shaking hand made it to James' large cock and wrapped his fingers around it. He began to pump him slowly while James tilted his head back in pleasure. Touching another person's dick was new to him. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It felt really weird. "Am I doing it right?" He asked.

James replied while panting, "Of course you are. Haven't you touched yourself before?"

Eddie blushed from that question. "Not really."

"Then, I guess my dick makes good practice, doesn't it?" James heard no response after that. "Tighten your grip on me. I like it rough." Eddie did what he said and heard a loud grunt from James.

This was bad, really bad. What if Aleks came home right this minute? Eddie felt James grab his head again and pull him closer to his crotch. "James?"

James had that evil-looking smirk again. "Let's try something different. Instead of your hand, use your mouth."

Eddie made a half surprised and half disgusted look. Did he hear him right? "Wait, you can't possibly be serious."

"I am possible serious. I won't be too rough with you. Show me how talented that tongue is."

"B-But I never done this before." Eddie felt his head being pulled further. He had no choice but to obey. He took it slow as his tongue came out and slowly licked the underside of James' dick. He heard him softly sigh, thinking it was a good sign. His tongue traveled upwards and ran across the head of the shaft. He quietly hummed as he took the head in his mouth. He blushed heavily as James watched him. His head was pushed further, taking it further and almost touching his throat.

James tilted his head back and made a long groan. He gripped harder on to his hair. "Mm, yes, just like that." He would thrust in his mouth, but he wasn't that cruel. The older male's movements alone was good enough. "Fuck, Eddie, you look sexy when you do that." James petted his head softly. He gently bit on his lip as he could feel a tongue dance across the bottom of his cock.

Eddie was rather surprised when James was being gentle on him. He pulled away, making a "pop" sound as he needed to breathe. His hand was on James' dick again while his tongue danced against the tip. He let out a small gasp as he tasted a bead of something rather sweet. Feeling that he took enough down time, he took the member back into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth rather fast.

"I want to see you swallow as much as you can." James panted heavily while looking down. He could feel the end build up. "C-Coming!" He warned. He arched his back and gasped as he reached orgasm. Eddie's eyes opened wide as the white substance entered his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could while the rest escaped his lips. He slowly pulled away and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"I won't tell anyone." James pulled his pants back up and zipped them.

"James, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Um...Oh, I almost forgot about that. I was wondering if you or Aleks has a spare Xbox controller."

Eddie couldn't look at James in the face after what he did to him. "Check our closet."

"Alright, thanks." James looked in the said closet and actually did find what he was looking for. He picked it up and went to the door. Before exiting, He turned his head to Eddie and said, "I had a lot of fun with you today. Let's see how long I can keep this secret from everyone."


	2. Lack of Motivation

Chapter 2 - Lack of Motivation

Eddie could barely sleep that night. He kept thinking about what happened between him and James earlier. He couldn't believe he stooped that low just to prevent James from telling anyone, especially Aleks. His thoughts were interrupted when the alarm on his clock automatically turned on. He groggily sat up and pushed the button to turn it off.

After changing clothes and doing his morning hygienic routine in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to decide on breakfast. Due to the smell, Aleks was already in there, cooking. Aleks turned around and was going to smile, but then he saw the dark circles around Eddie's eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Did you get any sleep?"

Eddie shook his head. "No, not really."

They both sat down on the sofa with breakfast on their plates while watching TV. Once the commercials came on, Aleks had something in mind to talk about. "So, for months now, I've been having this problem."

Eddie stared at Aleks in response. "And that is?"

"I think I'm suffering from identity theft or something. Someone has been taking money out of my Paypal account and I don't get an email for it or any notice at all." Aleks took a bite and then continued. "It's frustrating."

Eddie looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help."

It was now the afternoon when Eddie went to the Creature House. Since it is Thursday, today is the livestream with Jordan. They were setting up the camera when Jordan noticed that Eddie wasn't really being himself today. He looked like he wasn't feeling the hype that was going to go on today. "Hey, Sly." Jordan saw him look up. "Is something bothering you? You don't look like you want to do this."

Eddie put on a fake smile and replied, "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Jordan looked at the clock as it struck four, which meant they were late, like always. "We need to hurry before the fans complain."

They were ten minutes late when they started the stream. "Hey everyone!" They both waved at the camera.

They spent an hour playing random games to entertain the people watching. While picking up another game, James entered the room. "Aleks and I are ordering food. You guys want anything?"

"Just the usual." Jordan replied.

"Uh, m-me too." Eddie wasn't feeling too comfortable when James was in the same room with him.

"Alright, we'll be back in half an hour." Before leaving, James went to Eddie and slipped a small piece of paper in his front pants pocket. Then, he walked out of the room. Wondering what it was, Eddie pulled it out and unfolded it. It said for him to meet James at his bedroom again tonight. Not wanting to cause drama during the stream, he put it back in his pocket and put his hands back on the controller.

The rest of the stream was stressful. The future events that will happen tonight was the only thing in his mind, and it was worrying him. He was having a hard time playing games with Jordan. "Are you kidding me, Sly?" Jordan said, annoyed. "That was one of the easiest levels!"

Eddie lied, "Sorry, I'm a bit rusty at this. I haven't played this in ages."

Thank god the stream was over. All he wanted to do was go home and relax, and to take his mind off of things. He said bye to Jordan and left the house.

After coming back home, he decided to record some games for his own channel. He went straight to his room, closed the door, and sat down in front of the computer. Maybe a fresh start to Starbound would hype him up. He set up the recording program, and then turned on the game. He waited until he saw the title screen. He pushed the button on the keyboard to start recording. He tried to do his normal intro, but he didn't sound like he was hyped enough. So he tried restarting it. He groaned in frustration that he kept screwing up. His elbow rested on the desk while he placed his forehead on his hand.

"I need to calm down." He said to himself. "The whole thing will be solved sooner or later." Right now, he needed to get the motivation in his brain. So, he tried recording again.

After the whole mess of his character running around, dying, and the hilarious shenanigans that happened while playing, he ended the session while smiling to himself. That definitely kept his mind off of his problems. He looked at the time and he realized he spent two hours on the game. He felt like he was more addicted to Starbound more than Terraria. Then, he looked down at his calendar. Today was circled red for a specific reason, a very important reason. Eddie's eyes widened in shock that he was supposed to pay the rent today. He went straight to his own account on his bank's website, and unfortunately, he was fifty dollars short.

Since Aleks wasn't home at the time, Eddie decided to do the guilty deed. He left his room and entered his roommate's room. He did the whole process of going on Paypal and taking his money. He sighed as he didn't really want to do this.

After completing the dreadful task, a pair of hands suddenly rested on his shoulders. He gasped from being startled by the tight grip. "Hey Eddie." A familiar voice was heard beside his ear. James' hands went lower to his chest. "I see you're doing your dirty work."

"James?" Eddie felt hands around his waist.

"I would like to continue further, but unfortunately, I'm busy with something else tonight." James leaned forward and gave a peck on the cheek. "So, you are free to go today. Meet me in your room, same time tomorrow."

After James left the apartment, Eddie was back to his scared self.


End file.
